Hate
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: Haji x Solomon. Slash. They hate each other...but the Craving doesn't care about that. Blood, sin, flesh. And now they indulge. Oneshot. Lemon. Beware.


"**Hate"**

"I don't trust you." A quiet, deep voice in the dark. A whisper of movement as two smooth, superheated bodies slid together—fast, hard…slow soft. The tempo changed as rapidly as the position of control; across the bed they rolled one-another, battling for supremacy, neither wanting to concede.

"I despise you." The blonde's wavy hair fell in his eyes as he shifted his hips, rubbing his length along the other's. The ravenette, momentarily pinned beneath him, shuddered and gave a smothered groan. The Craving was on both of them—for blood, flesh and sin.

They indulged in each other.

A strong hand closed on his shoulder and pushed, throwing him off only to then push him down beneath another body. Haji sat astride Solomon and glared down into his eyes, "You disgust me." He did.

Solomon smiled—cold, dangerous—and Haji's wrist was suddenly bent at an incomprehensible again and the dark-haired Chevalier hissed. The blonde took his opportunity, cerulean eyes flashing; the ravenette was trapped beneath again. "You fascinate me."

Sharp teeth sank into a pale neck and thick, crimson blood flooded over his tongue; Solomon savored the taste—glad of the immunity of the Craving—and moaned his gratitude when Haji arched his neck back, exposing more of the slim column to his ravishing. Not one to take all his fun in one bite, the blonde pulled away and let the wound close naturally.

Just like that, the darker of the two had regained his wits; another turn, another shift—the fair Solomon was pinned once more. "You are the enemy." Haji sank his fangs deep and the blonde was more vocal of his pleasure; he cried out sharply and rolled his head to the side, welcoming.

Haji pulled away almost immediately and in retaliation for the too-soon ending of his own pleasure, Solomon shoved the darker one down beneath him again; the battle for domination was unending. "You are greedy."

The ravenette blinked, understanding. "I am her Chevalier. It is my duty to keep her safe from ones such as yourself." He pushed back but this time found he could not budge the one above him.

Solomon leaned forward, growling—his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were spinning pools of blue fire. "You hoard her. You could learn to share, Haji-kun." He bit down sharply on the other's ear-lobe; retaliation.

Haji growled, "She is mine to protect."

The blonde flipped him onto his stomach, forcefully. "She is _ours_ to protect. To share." He spread Haji's thighs apart, "_Ours to love."_

The ravenette moaned, though whether in protest or desire was not clear to Solomon. "Never. I would never allow such a thing." But he already was and he knew it. By giving into Solomon tonight—to the Craving—he was giving the blonde a path to himself…and to his Queen.

Solomon thrust forward with his hips, burying his length in Haji's passage all at once, with no warning and little preparation. The dark-haired Chevalier growled and then groaned as the blonde continued to move, not pausing to allow for accommodation at all. It was meant to hurt—and to please. Such was the nature of the Craving.

Haji didn't just lay there…he tried to force himself upward and away; he made it to his knees before Solomon's hand snuck around him, grasping his length and pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. Haji's head fell forward, "You take advantage of my weakness." And he was. Haji could do nothing more then hold himself upright and take it all. The pain…the pleasure.

Solomon hissed, pushing his body faster. "You take advantage of my desire." And he was. Solomon knew Haji had sensed their mutual attraction from the moment they were left alone together. It had been building, growing. Like the crescendo of a fine composition. They were going to come together in a wave of fire and light.

Hips thrusting faster, skin smacking against skin. Flesh that burned with a fine flame beneath and eyes that flashed with lust and no love. "Harder." Haji demanded it, accepting of this circumstance though he despised the man above him.

"Harder." Solomon delivered, though he envied and distrusted the one beneath him.

Flesh against flesh. The pressure built and then exploded outward with the force of a volcanic eruption; waves of heat ran over the pair as they groaned, Haji biting down on his lip so hard he drew blood and Solomon leaning forward to sink his fangs into Haji's neck from behind, drawing once to sip and then pulling away as their bodies collapsed, unable to support themselves any longer.

Panting. Helpless, sated moaning. Ragged breathing and two pale chests, marred by small bites, healing scratches and faint red marks rose up and down faster than normal.

Minutes, hours, decades—centuries. For that period, all concept of time escaped them and they simply watched the room spin above them while the universe spiraled, funnel-like, toward the stars and then back again.

Gradually—ever so slowly—the two regained their wind and turned their heads, the only moveable portion of their bodies, to glare at one another.

"I hate you." Haji focused a level pair of silver eyes on his enemy—lover. He meant it. Every bit of it. He hated Solomon and everything he stood for. He hated the man's maker and hated his ideals. Mostly, he hated his arrogance, his beauty. His ability to make him crave his body and his blood.

"I think the feeling is easily mutual." Solomon was not lying. He hated Haji's greed—the way he hoarded the Queen he was supposed to serve. He hated the ravenette's unending vigilance…and the way his eyes smoldered like liquid mercury when he was in the heat of the Craving. He hated the way he cocked his head and the way he did never laughed. He hated the way he never smiled for _him._ Solomon hated the way he wanted Haji…

…almost more than he wanted the man's Queen.

With silver eyes meeting cerulean in turbulent hatred, the two creatures—sated and fulfilled, for now—fell into the light sleep of humans, nude and uncovered.

Their eyes closed lightly and the glaring ended.

In sleep, they could each admit—to the solace of dream-darkness—that they'd never been better fucked in all their lives.

**The End.**

* * *

**_Tell me what you think! My first attempt at posted oneshot, lemons...at least, in the slashy genre. Lol. ((smile))._**

****

_**Review, please!**_

_**-erena g.t. rose**_**  
**


End file.
